Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt connection for connecting a hollow profiled member to a profiled member that is disposed transverse thereto. In particular, in order to be able to provide a stable connection that is able to support a load, the present invention relates to connections between profiled metallic members that can be securely interconnected by welding or similar means only with great difficulty. Such connections are particularly useful, for example, for bridges or ramps provided with roadways, rockways, or other travel surfaces.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a bolt connection that makes it possible to have a connection between profiled members that are disposed at right angles to one another, and in particular enables the profiled member that extends in one direction to be made, for example, of steel, and the profiled member that extends in the other direction to be made, for example, of aluminum.